


World Building?

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Orphans, Slow Dancing, Stealing, fancy parties, more tags to come, most warning are for future chapters, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei's been living and working for the man he knows as Joel his whole life. Not by choice, mind you. Telling of his life through different shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 15

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I've submitted a lot of stories in the past few days, but I've had ideas, OK?   
> This is a story about a character of mine's parents, his father specifically. You'll meet the aforementioned character at some point, but this isn't focused on him, so.

Junpei sighed. He hated doing this, but he knows by now that he can’t say no to Joel. You see, Joel was a violent man, who had gotten past the point of hurting Junpei himself. No, instead he hurt the person Junpei cared for the most, the older man’s daughter Ayaka. Junpei had been around the man for longer than anybody, and even he didn’t know what the man’s real name was, or why he kept ending up back in Japan. You’d think that with how many kids he had taken from these people that he’d avoid here, but no. He must have some good connections to keep from being caught this long.

Standing with a tray on his hand, Junpei watched the room. He had been instructed when he and the others were sent here to pretend to work, to take whatever was loose and could easily go unnoticed. When he saw one of the others return to the side of the room, he went to make his own rounds through the room. He vaguely, off in some part of his mind, wondered if his life would’ve been closer to those they were stealing from today, had he grown up normally, or those he used to steal from in the streets. At this point, he’d probably never know, though. He was raised into this business, didn’t even know who his family were if they were even still alive, and on top of that, any plans to escape always ended up in at least one death and multiple other punishments.

As he finished this round, making sure everything was well hidden in his pockets, he set down his tray. At once, he see’s a young girl, maybe a bit older than he is, making her way over to him with a determined look on her face.

“What can I do for you, miss?” He asked her. Usually the rich people avoided coming and talking with the employees; That’s how they could pull off their jobs so easily. So why was she over here?

“Dance with me? I need to piss off my father, and I know that dancing with a server will do that.You’re just the most… Put together out of my options.” Her Japanese was okay, if not a little choppy, and he could tell that she was English. She was also trying to be polite, even if it wasn’t working very well.

He let himself look as if he was debating. “If it’s what you want, miss. May I have your name, at least?”

“It’s March. Cheyanne March. My father is over there, the non-Asian guy with the dark hair and eyes.”

He smiled charmingly and offered his hand. “May I have this dance, Miss. March?” When she put her hand in his, he kissed it, making sure to put on a little show, before they moved into the crowd, eyes already staring at them. Junpei made sure to keep his composure, dancing with the girl, making sure she enjoyed herself. If she was doing this just to annoy her father, they may as well enjoy it, right?

“You’re much better at this than I expected. Dare I say it, you may beat me, and I took dancing classes my whole life!” The girl was smiling fondly as she spoke, and he wondered, not for the first time, how women could dance in those heels. Ayaka always said you adapt, but he wasn’t so sure if that would ever be possible.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw the man she had described as her father making his way towards them. He pointed it out slightly to her, but kept his eye on the man to prepare for anything he may do. He had already managed to slip off an expensive looking necklace, and catch a loose ring from her, already safely hidden on his person. He had reached quota tonight, and so all he had to do was deal with this and he should be fine.

“Cheyanne, what is the meaning of this? Why would you dance with someone like him?” The man was angry, but trying to keep this composed and quiet, though it could not work as the room around them was silent, already having been staring at the couple. “You were to seek out a dance with the heir of Sumner!”

Cheyanne huffed. “Father, this party was for his sixtieth birthday. I’m not yet out of high school, why would I try and date someone more than half my age?”

So that’s what set her off today. “Sir, Mr. March, may I add that Miss. Cheyanne here should at least become of legal age in her home country before being put into to a marriage?” He had only ever read non-fiction books, ones describing laws had stuck in almost as well as his music had. “It may be a good idea to keep you from legal trouble waiting a bit of time.”

The girl laughed a bit, as her father looked angry and started to lead her away. She made a gesture that he had been told meant to call her, but obviously that couldn’t happen.

The rest of the night went simple, they got out easily and heard nothing of any suspicions from the attendees. Joel was satisfied, and that meant that Ayaka and the kids in their quarters were safe for the night. Junpei fell asleep, almost forgetting the girl with bright green eyes that stood much taller than him.

 


	2. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junpei's managed to escape. Who does he go to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be jumping in these chapters, but all will be connected. Some days I just wanna write fluff, some days I want to write serious events.

Junpei looked up at the buildings. This was supposed to be the college that that girl, Cheyanne, attended. He had briefly meet his real family before they needed to get him out of the country.

He had asked the men working on his case if it was possible to go to an area with someone he knew could help him. They didn’t need to know that he barely knew this woman, just that she found him interesting. He mostly wanted to give her the bracelet back, but it wouldn’t hurt if she was willing to let him stick around.

Looking at the paper he was given with her address, he looked at his scrawled down directions in half Japanese. Following them was a bit strange, but he managed to find the building. He had a moment of hoping that she was home, but knew he’d wait no matter. As he walked in the building, he checked the clock. It was five, and he went on trying to find her apartment.

He knocked, and stood waiting.

...and waiting…

….and waiting….

…..and waiting…..

He slid down the wall after waiting fifteen minutes. He sat there waiting until she would arrive home, and dozed off as he waited.

It was one AM before she arrived home, and he awoke feeling her friends heel make contact with his side. Hard.

“Fuck!” The man umped up, rubbing his side and looking around. There were three girls, one in a slight fighting stance, and Cheyanne was there, holding the last girl, who seemed drunk, helping her stand.

“Who are you, Sir?” He heard Cheyanne ask, looking at him as if she was trying to place him.

“Remember that party in Japan three years ago? The one where you danced with me to annoy your father?” He almost cringed with how hard it could be to understand his English at the moment. He needed to get used to speaking it again.

“That’s where I remember you from! Let’s go in, We’ll lay Emilie down and you can tell me why you’re here.” The other girl unlocked the door, motioning him in after her, before opening the door to a room he assumed was the other girl’s. Cheyanne laid the girl down, covering her up with a soft looking blanket. The other girl was walking to her room, he could see the name Elaina written in sparkles on the door. There were three other doors in the immediate area. One was blank, he assumed it was the bathroom, because one was open and seemed like a media room, the other was closed with the name Cheyanne on it in flowery letters.

“So, what brought you to find me?” Cheyanne appeared in front of him, closing the door to the room behind her. “We met once, and you never even gave me your name. You must have a reason to be here.”

“Don’t jump on me when I tell you this, please. I can explain it all, you just have to give me a minute. I mostly came here to give you this back.” He reached into his pocket, showing her bracelet making sure the other hand was in the open.

“Sit. I knew you took it, but I’ve been wondering why all these years.” She accepted it from his hand, going to grab some cups and some wine. “First off, may I finally have a name for you?”

“It’s Junpei. Junpei Yamasaki. Though, you wouldn’t have gotten that last name back when you met me. I’ve spent most of my life having been kidnapped.”

“Listening.” She sat, handing him a glass. He could tell she was listening to him, and was interested.

“I was raised to steal, essentially. We moved around a little bit, but tended to end up back in Japan. As we got older, he’d send us into bigger events to work our way around. He’d play with our feelings, too. If we didn’t satisfy him, or if we refused to comply, he’d beat the kids, or his daughter. Three months ago, I had refused to hurt a lot of people to steal something big, and he murdered his daughter. Some of the older ones and I used it as a way to get some of the kids out. Most of them were put into a home together somewhere in another country. I asked to be placed close to you so I could return this to you.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he was glad when he saw little pity in her expression. “It’s nice to know you remembered me, honestly. People tend to only remember who my family is, not who I am.” He could see she had downed most of her wine, and she sipped it before continuing. “I moved out as soon as I could. You saw how much pressure I was under to get married when I was seventeen. Now that I’m twenty, he won’t leave it alone. Some moments I start to blame my mom's death before I realize that it makes me sound like I hated her.”

The two talked into the rest of the night, eventually turning on a movie and falling asleep to it, her head resting on his leg.


	3. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit of emphasis on how messed up these kids lives are.

Junpei braced himself over the younger kids, hearing the gunshots ringing out. He felt the others beside him tighten in, Felt Ayaka shaking beside him. The girls he was shielding were hushed, one of them had her hand in her mouth biting hard enough that she was bleeding, and he knew he’d have to make sure she got bandaged. He heard Genkei shooting behind him, knew that he was positioned at the place he set up just for situations like this. He wouldn’t want to lose his property.  
He heard a quiet choking noise off to one side, and he had been around here long enough to know that one of the others had been shot. He hoped so much that he was able to keep himself up, if he didn’t the kids they were protecting would be more likely to be hit. They had all been trained for this, they had been taught to protect the younger ones.   
Ayaka gasped. He looked up and saw that she had been shot on the arm beside his, and he pulled her hand into his to help her stay up. He wished that Genkei didn’t decide that she was at an age where she was disposable. He hated that anyone could refer to their child like that. They sat there a while, until he heard a shot and the ones firing towards them stopped.   
“Junpei, Ayaka, up! Access the injuries.”   
The two got up, Ayaka holding her hand as she moved down the line while the others separated. It took them an hour to see who was injured and for Junpei to bandage them. There had been eight shot, with one of them ending up dead. After they had bandaged up everyone, Junpei and two of the older boys carried the body and dug out a grave for him. A lot of the kids trickled out for a small funeral. As they went to lay down, Junpei thought it was a bit disturbing that they all could go and do that with little emotion, just going on autopilot.   
They were used to it, had been dealing with it for longer than most of them remembered.


	4. 1 day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know chapters are short, and far between. I'm sorry, but I've been overwhelmed.

Mitsuo and Hisako would remember this day as the best day of their lives, before the nightmare began. Mitsuo had just given birth to their first child, a son they gave the name of Junpei. The baby was something they had been trying for for years, had been yearning for. A perfectly healthy baby, the little boy was going to be spoiled. They had already gotten into the habit of spending all their extra money on the child, they were excited to see his face when they handed him presents.   
They wouldn’t take their eyes off the boy, even taking turns sleeping so that one could attend him. But this wouldn’t last even a night. Hisako needed to go to work, but when he went to wake his wife, he couldn’t bring himself to wake her up. She hadn’t sleep much in a long time. So he kissed their son goodbye, and went off to his average job.   
When Misako woke up, she realized she didn’t get that typical thought that those who lose a kid get. She didn’t feel as if something was wrong, she was still in a state of bliss. So she left to feed her son, thinking it was a relief that he was so quiet. Crossing the hall, she expected to see her boy sitting in bed waiting for her, but he wasn’t there. She figured her husband had taken him somewhere else in the house.  
She went to their common area, and didn’t see them, and noticed her husband's briefcase was gone. He had gone to work. So where the fuck was her son? The Japanese woman hurried to her phone, calling her husband. He told her he left their son in his bed, and maybe he had gotten out. The first time parents didn’t know what to do. She hurried to check around his room, checking under everything she thought her could’ve gotten under. This was when she really registered that something was wrong, that her son wasn’t there. The woman wept, not knowing what to do. Soon, he husband entered the room empty handed. Telling her the authorities were coming to find him. Her baby boy was gone, and she wasn’t sure if she’d see him ever again.


End file.
